wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series)/Gallery
Gallery Sales Flyer LCAWFlyer1.jpg|Page 1 LCAWFlyer2.jpg|Page 2 Opening (14:9) File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening1(14_9).png|The Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening2(14_9).png|The Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening3(14_9).png|The Wiggles and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening4(14_9).png|Murray and Jeff's IDs File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening5(14_9).png|Greg and Anthony's IDs File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening6(14_9).png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening7(14_9).png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening8(14_9).png|Network Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening9(14_9).png|"Lights," File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening10(14_9).png|"Camera," File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening11(14_9).png|"Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening12(14_9).png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening13(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening14(14_9).png|Anthony's remote control File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening15(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening16(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening17(14_9).png|Remote control tunnel File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening18(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening19(14_9).png|Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening20(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening21(14_9).png|The Wiggles and Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening22(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening23(14_9).png|Joseph, The Wiggles, Dominic, and Georgia File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening24(14_9).png|Anthony and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening25(14_9).png|Greg and Jeff File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening26(14_9).png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening27(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening28(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening29(14_9).png|Greg and Anthony File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening30(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening31(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening32(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening33(14_9).png|''"Lights, Camera, Action!"'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening34(14_9).png|The Wiggles' scooters File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening35(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening36(14_9).png|Greg riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening37(14_9).png|Anthony riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening38(14_9).png|Jeff riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening39(14_9).png|Murray riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening40(14_9).png|Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening41(14_9).png|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening42(14_9).png|The Wiggles entering the studio File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening43(14_9).png|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia closing the doors File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening44(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening45(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening46(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening47(14_9).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)titlecard(14_9).png|Network Wiggles Opening (4:3) File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!ThemeSong.jpg|The Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening2(Fullscreen).png|The Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening3(Fullscreen).png|The Wiggles and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening4(Fullscreen).png|Murray and Jeff's IDs File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening5(Fullscreen).png|Greg and Anthony's IDs File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening6(Fullscreen).png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening7(Fullscreen).png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)ThemeSong8(Fullscreen).jpg|The Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening9(Fullscreen).png|"Lights," File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening10(Fullscreen).png|"Camera," File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening11(Fullscreen).png|"Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening12(Fullscreen).png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening13(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening14(Fullscreen).png|Anthony's remote control File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening15(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening16(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening17(Fullscreen).png|Remote control tunnel File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening18(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening19(Fullscreen).png|Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening20(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening21(Fullscreen).png|The Wiggles and Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening22(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening23(Fullscreen).png|Joseph, The Wiggles, Dominic, and Georgia File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening24(Fullscreen).png|Anthony and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening25(Fullscreen).png|Greg and Jeff File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening26(Fullscreen).png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening27(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening28(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening29(Fullscreen).png|Greg and Anthony File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening30(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening31(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening32(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening33(Fullscreen).png|''"Lights, Camera, Action!"'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening34(Fullscreen).png|The Wiggles' scooters File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening35(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening36(Fullscreen).png|Greg riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening37(Fullscreen).png|Anthony riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening38(Fullscreen).png|Jeff riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening39(Fullscreen).png|Murray riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening40(Fullscreen).png|Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening41(Fullscreen).png|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening42(Fullscreen).png|The Wiggles entering the studio File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening43(Fullscreen).png|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia closing the doors File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening44(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening45(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening46(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening47(Fullscreen).png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)titlecard(Fullscreen).png|Network Wiggles Opening (16:9) File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening1.png|The Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening2.png|The Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening3.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening4.png|Murray and Jeff's IDs File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening5.png|Greg and Anthony's IDs File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening6.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening7.png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening8.png|Network Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening9.png|"Lights," File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening10.png|"Camera," File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening11.png|"Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening12.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening13.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening14.jpg|Anthony's remote control File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening15.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening16.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening17.png|Remote control tunnel File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening18.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening19.png|Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening21.png|The Wiggles and Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening22.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening23.png|Joseph, The Wiggles, Dominic, and Georgia File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening24.png|Anthony and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening25.png|Greg and Jeff File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening26.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening28.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening29.png|Greg and Anthony File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening30.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening31.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening32.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening33.jpg|''"Lights, Camera, Action!"'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening34.png|The Wiggles' scooters File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening35.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening36.png|Greg riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening37.png|Anthony riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening38.png|Jeff riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening39.png|Murray riding on his scooter File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening40.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening41.jpg|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening42.png|The Wiggles entering the studio File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening43.png|Joseph, Dominic and Georgia closing the doors File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening44.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening45.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening46.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening47.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)titlecard.png|Network Wiggles Closing File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)1.png|Version 1 File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)3.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)4.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)5.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)1.png|Version 2 File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)3.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)4.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)1.png|Version 3 File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)3.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)4.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)5.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)1.png|Version 1 File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)3.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)4.png Promo Pictures Wiggles friends.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars LCAWPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture LCAWPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Promo Picture Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in a promo picture Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVSeries-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney4.jpeg|The Wiggles wiggling TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney3.jpeg|The Wiggles Dancing TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney2.jpeg|The Wiggles on Playhouse Disney Where'sJeff?Set.jpg|The Where's Jeff? set Endboard Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|The endboard in a yellow background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|The endboard in a red background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|The endboard in a blue background Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|The endboard in a purple background Others WakeUp,Aunty!ArticleExample.png|An example of the "Wake Up, Aunty!" article accidentally says 54 episodes instead of 52. File:LCAWABCEpisodes'TimeDifferences.png|The ABC episodes' time differences that run more or less than 11 minutes. Category:Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries Category:2002